Legends
by loonylionclaw
Summary: Legends shape and define countries. What happens when a fourteen year old Harry Potter accidentally summons one of these legends? Crossover elements with Nasuverse. HarryxSaber AU GoF and beyond
1. Chapter 1

Legends, myths, stories, folklore. Words, phrases and tales that shape civilization. From Mother to daughter, from Father to son. These things are passed for many reasons. To inform, entertain, regulate and scare adults and children alike.

Every culture has them. From the Greeks and Romans, to Celts and English, to the scattered tribes of Africa. You live your life knowing that these are false. But what if the truth was wrong?

That is where our story lies, in a young man's journey from the realization that these stories are true, to his end in a not so far but distant utopia. A boy, whose beginning is filled with death and danger and ends with life and peace.

This boy is none other than Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Fourth Triwizard Champion, The Heir of Slytherin.

* * *

A boy, with raven hair and striking emerald eyes sit on the shore of Hogwart's Black Lake. His eyes are filled with a deep sadness and a burning anger. It had been a day since the Goblet of Fire had spit his name out. Now he is hated and envied by almost all the people he knows. It is not so much the schools reaction to the events, living through his second year and the Chamber of Secrets/Heir of Slytherin ordeal, but at the reaction of his two best friends. Ronald Weasley was once again jealous of Harry being the centre of everything whilst he was left out and disregarded. Hermione Granger, a girl who was his sister in all but blood, was furious and expressed disappointment that Harry refused to admit that he tricked the Goblet, as much as he tried to deny it she had already jumped to the conclusion. This left Harry feeling betrayed as if a dagger had been shoved into his back and a part of him had been removed and would never return.

The Hufflepuff house, represented by Hogwart's true champion, Cedric Diggory, hates Harry because they feel he is stealing their moment of glory. Ravenclaw is caught between siding either as neutral or supportive of Hufflepuff due to prior bonds. Slytherins are primarily glad for the other houses to be in conflict. Gryffindor is just happy they have a champion, not caring for Harry's opinion or safety.

To be honest, Harry wasn't too surprised that something like this happened. The year was going too quiet before the tournament was announced. Every year, something dangerous and mysterious manages to find Harry. This has become a yearly ritual with the big climax taking part at the end of the year.

In his first year, at Halloween, a mountain troll was released into the castle and it was Harry and Ron who defeated it, to save Hermione. Later in the year, the Gryffindor golden trio entered the forbidden forest with Draco Malfoy and Harry witnessed the Defense Against the Darks Art professor drink the blood of a unicorn. At the end of the year, the trio faced obstacles that led Harry to the Philosophers stone and a face to face with Lord Voldemort, his parent's murderer. Through Lily Potter's sacrifice, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort by killing Quirrell.

During an incident in his second year, people shunned Harry, believing him to be the Heir of Slytherin. For months all of the students feared that any moment, he would snap and send Slytherin's beast to attack. At the end of the year, he fought the monster, a thousand year old basilisk and the enchanted diary of Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he's known to most. In the process he saved Ginny Weasely and Hagrid from Azkaban.

After blowing up his Aunt like a balloon, and finding out that Sirius Black was looking for him, Harry returns for his third year. He met a Dementor on the train searching for Black and discovered he was weak against them. The new D.A.D.A professor, Remus Lupin, repelled the creature and later taught Harry the charm to do so. Over the year Harry was exposed to large amounts of new information. That Sirius Black was his godfather and the reason that his parents were dead.

The climax of the third year at Hogwarts was Sirius, Lupin and Ron's rat Scabbers, revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, the true traitor to the Potter's meeting and having Lupin turn to a werewolf. Harry and Hermione involved themselves in time-travel resulting in Harry saving Sirius from a hundred dementors and helping his godfather escape with Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak.

This year death eaters attacked the quidditch world cup, in which the dark mark was cast. Harry's dreams of Voldemort, Pettigrew and another man only grew stronger as time passed. It was announced that the Triwizard Tournament would take place this year. Representatives from the three top schools of Europe would be chosen and it resulted in Victor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.

However, through a cruel twist of fate a fourth champion was selected, Harry Potter. Someone had placed his name in to draw him to danger. This is why Harry now sits alone, and bitter towards his home, Hogwarts. After his reflection of life, he stands and brushes the dirt from his robes. As he turns to leave, a presence draws him.

He moves towards the other side of the lake to a small area surrounded by trees. The only indication someone had been here was the faded drawings in the dirt. He could feel the place overflowing with magic, spreading a warm feeling across Harry's body and into his very core. The Lake shimmered with the dying sunlight and Harry's subconscious need for help and companionship seemed to cause his magic to pour into the drawing in the ground.

A circle lit up and shone brightly. Magic swirled and the wind whipped as a figure began to materialize from the circle. The form radiated power and it took all of Harry's self control not to fall and pass out. The magic was so thick in the air that his breathing was labored. As the circle dimmed and the figure turned, the raven haired boy fell on his arse, eyes wide. Emerald eyes met jaded emerald ones. Staring directly at him, the figure asked,

"Are you my Master?"

* * *

**Authors Note: So here it is, the first chapter of the King of Knights remake. I would like to first thank Druidfwy for being the beta for this chapter. This story will have more background, more laid out story line and will continue through Harry's life at Hogwarts. Characters from the Nasuverse will be included and for this story the timeline has changed. The events of Fate has been rewritten which will be explained later on and takes place 7 years earlier. The events of Tsukihime have also been changed and will later be explained too. The events take place 5 years earlier so characters birthdates have been changed for the most part. In Harry's fourth year, The 5th Grail War and Shiki's hunting are both happening at their normal time just years earlier.  
**

**Read and review,**

**Loonylion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and creative changes to both of the Nasuverse and Potterverse.**

* * *

I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death.- Robert Fulghum

* * *

_He moves towards the other side of the lake to a small area surrounded by trees. The only indication someone had been here was the faded drawings in the dirt. He could feel the place overflowing with magic, spreading a warm feeling across Harry's body and into his very core. The Lake shimmered with the dying sunlight and Harry's subconscious need for help and companionship seemed to cause his magic to pour into the drawing in the ground._

_A circle lit up and shone brightly. Magic swirled and the wind whipped as a figure began to materialize from the circle. The form radiated power and it took all of Harry's self control not to fall and pass out. The magic was so thick in the air that his breathing was labored. As the circle dimmed and the figure turned, the raven haired boy fell on his arse, eyes wide. Emerald eyes met jaded emerald ones. Staring directly at him, the figure asked,_

_"Are you my Master?" _

* * *

"I shall ask again are thou my Master?"

"Who….who are you?" Responded the confused boy.

The girl's eye started twitching slightly, possibly getting annoyed from Harry's lack of concentration. "Were you the one who summoned me?"

"...I suppose, I mean I am the only one here aren't I?" Harry replied

"How is this possible? I mean I just summoned a person who claims to be a servant. What's happening?" Harry questioned himself, running a hand through his hair.

"I shall accept it. The pact has been made however-" A frown forming on the girl's face. "This is no ordinary Master/Servant bond, it is as though you are anchoring me here and having a human vessel further indicates such. Now may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter Ms. Saber, but please I am still in the dark here, where did you come fro-"

Before he could finish his question, a faint light appeared and then a quick jet of fire. Standing there was Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, his face unusually impassive, and his often carefree gaze was replaced with a calculating one.

"Harry do you absolutely trust this man?" Saber asked weary of the Old Headmaster.

"I do Ms. Saber he is my school's Headmaster." Harry reassured the servant.

"But is it not suspicious that he appeared the moment I was summoned?" Saber asked staring at the old man.

"I believe I can answer that, Ms. Saber was it?" Dumbledore smiled, "When you were summoned, a large amount of magic was produced and some of my devices in my office detected them."

"I accept that answer for now." Saber responded hesitant of Dumbledore still.

"Mr. Potter, as much as I would enjoy a lovely night such as this, we should return with Fawkes to my office with your new friend here. We wouldn't want any unexpected guest to overhear this soon to be fascinating conversation. Okay just grab a tail feather each and away we go." And with another fiery pop, the group was gone, retreated to the castle.

* * *

"Now Mr. Potter can you explain the events that transpired this evening?" The old wizard asked. "I know that it is unusual to skip our pleasantries but this matter is important enough that we had to do so."

"Yes sir." The boy scowled in his seat.

So Harry went about retelling what took place by the lake and the interesting turn of events, as Dumbledore just sat and listened hands arched on the desk.

"Well Harry it appears to have had a stroke of luck to be able to summon a servant of all things."

"Indeed he is" Dumbledore admitted, "Harry was able to summon a servant when there was no Grail War or Heaven's Feel underway. It was truly an anomaly and something only he was capable of achieving."

"How you did it I am not sure of and I will need to speak to a few contacts, but the girl here is a Servant. By that, it is implied that she is a heroic spirit from some point in history. As Harry did not have an active catalyst, it is safe to assume you hail from Britain?"

"Yes, sir." The girl curtly responded though she still remained cautious throughout the conversation Harry had with the Principal.

"And also it implies that you share certain traits with Mr. Potter here so if you don't mind I would wish to make an assumption on your identity. Will you acknowledge if I am correct?" Dumbledore asked.

Saber replied still hesitant. "If you are correct, I shall not deny it..."

"You are King Arthur Pendragon aren't you? The way you carry yourself, your appearance from what very poor memory I have and the telltale sign of the Red Dragon's Core seem to indicate such." Dumbledore's eyes were once again twinkling in mild amusement

The eyes of the now identified 'King Arthur' widened considerably, before they narrowed at Dumbledore, "You are...correct Wizard."

This was the breaking point for Harry, he could not contain his confusion any longer and promptly questioned, "But how can this be King Arthur? For one he was a male and that is taking in the fact he even existed."

"Well Mr. Potter for the gender matter, that is not my place to discuss but in your time within the wizarding world, you have seen and experienced things common logic deny correct?"

"Of course Professor but-"

"You should know that all myth found around the world do hold a certain truth to them. Arthur's legend especially because of Merlin and because people believed. That's what had Arthur truly England's greatest hero and why in the wizarding world it is believed that Arthur, who held the title The Once and Future King, would one day return in times of trouble. He or in our case she would help defend her country from being destroyed."

Harry could feel a headache coming through, even fairy tales were becoming more and more complex than they should be. "So let me get this straight, I summoned arguably the strongest hero in British myth, formed an odd bond, the one and only King Arthur, whom is actually female and now learn that most myth are true. Am I correct Professor?"

"Yes you are Harry my boy." Dumbledore replied, that damned twinkle in his eyes was not brighter than usual.

With that, the Principal turned his attention back to the lady King, "Now for the time being what should we call you?"

"I held the name Arturia in life and also Arthur, however that name will cause unnecessary attention. I feel I should not have my male named revealed so I suppose Arturia would suffice."

"That still leaves the matter of a surname. Pendragon is too weighted in our society." Dumbledore explained.

"What about my Mother's surname? Evans is common in the muggle world, will that be acceptable?" Harry responded.

"That would provide adequate discretion Mr. Potter. What do you think; will you accept the name Arturia Evans for now?" Dumbledore asked the blond girl.

"I shall so mote it be." Arturia swore. Harry's eyes twitched at Arturia's unusual phrase and behavior, whilst Dumbledore gave a light chuckle.

"Next we have to create a story for why Arturia is transferring and we have to retrieve her school things." Said Harry.

"I will make the necessary arrangements Mr. Potter, and for now neither of you may stay in the dorms so you will go to the fifth floor and find the painting of Vivian, the lady of the Lake. You should be familiar with her Arturia. Behind her will be your suite, it will have all of Mr. Potter's things and whatever we may find for Miss Evans to wear. You will share a room but sleep in different beds and share a bathroom. You will have your own common room so feel free to have it changed. Goodnight and I will contact you when you may leave the room." Dumbledore explained, pushing the two to leave for their new room.

* * *

"Hello Vivian." Arturia spat.

"Arturia." The painting replied with a light smirk.

"The password is Avalon. May we please enter?" Harry asked to diffuse the tension.

"Yes you may. Such a nice mannered boy, come and find me at the Black Lake sometime. I could offer you much." She flashed a wide smile.

Before Harry could respond Arturia pushed him into the common room and shut the door. Her face was flushed with anger and Harry felt he was to be scolded soon. She turned to him and began. "Do not ever make a deal with her. EVER! Understand? She is more than the Lady of the Lake; she is the queen of the Avalonian fae. The ones that exist outside of the three courts. I regret everyday my choices and as long as we share this bond I shall not let you make a bargain with her."

"Thank you I guess Arturia. And I'm sorry I was just trying to diffuse the tension." Harry responded somewhat helplessly, he really had no idea what bad blood the King of Britain had with the Lady of the Lake.

"It is not your fault Harry. That woman is pure evil...I will admit I did rashly attack you and I apologize." Arturia gave her own apology.

"Well I think I'm going to bed. Would you like to borrow some night clothes?" Harry asked, beginning to walk to the bedroom.

"That would be nice Harry." Arturia responded, a blush creeping on her face at the realization of Harry's offer. He passed her some pajamas and she went to the bathroom to change. Harry quickly changed to his and lied down in his bed and quickly entered a torrent of dreams.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you like this chapter. I know it has been a long wait but I got my drivers permit today and am out of school for about two months to work on his story and others. I will be posting a timeline of Nasuverse and Harry Potter, which has been slightly altered for the sake of the story. So for the time being review and listen to the song of the week: The Wolves by Ben Howard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok so I apologize for this not being a chapter but it might be some good information for readers to have. I hope to have chapter three up in the next week. So I've updated my profile too and was curious if you would like a tumblr page for this story. Finally any artist, could you let me know if you could draw a Saber/Harry picture of sorts for a cover photo. **

* * *

**1800** – Heavens Feel 1

**1876** – Heavens Feel 2

**1881** – Albus Dumbledore Born

**1892** – Albus Dumbledore 1st Year

**1899** – Albus Dumbledore Finishes Hogwarts

**1899** – Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore Die

**1926** – Tom Riddle Born

**1930** – Heavens Feel 3

**1938** – Tom Riddle Begins At Hogwarts

**1939** – Second World War Starts

**1940-1945** – Grindelwald's Revolution

**1943** – Tom Riddle Opens Chamber of Secrets

**1943** – Tom Riddle Murders His Father

**1945** – Dumbledore Defeats Grindelwald

**1945** – Tom Riddle Finishes Hogwarts

**1963** – Lily Evans Born

**1963** – James Potter Born

**1963** – Kiritsugu Emiya Born

**1970's** – Lord Voldemort's 1st Rise To Power

**1972** – Touko Aozaki Born

**1974** – Aoko Aozaki Born

**1979** – Shiki Ryougi Born

**1984** – Shiki Nanaya Born

**1984** – Shirou Emiya Born

**1987** – Harry Potter Born

**1988** – Harry Potter Destroys Voldemort's Body

**1988** – Luna Lovegood Born

**1992** –Aoko Enters High School

**1992** – Heavens Feel 4

**1992** – Shirou Adopted By Kiritsugu

**1993** – Shiki Nanaya Meets Aoko

**1998-1999** – Harry Potter's First Year

**1999-2000** – Harry Potter's Second Year

**2000-2001** – Harry Potter's Third Year

**2001-2002** – Harry Potter's Fourth Year/Beginning of Story

**2001** – Tsukihime

**2002** – Heavens Feel 5

**2002-2003** – Harry's Fifth Year

**2003** – Talk

**2003-2004** – Harry's Sixth Year

**2004-2005** – Harry's Seventh Year


End file.
